红黄蓝等于黑
by KinkyCocoi
Summary: 完结章！


Ps.我并不知道黑进监控需要什么语言…经济系学生懵逼中…C语言是我瞎掰的不要信我

光己简直要自杀了。她儿子，从来不迟到的好学生，居然连续翘课了两天。本来想和爆豪生气的她，却看到爆豪的黑眼圈之后说不出话来。爆豪连续熬了两天，甚至是说根本没有睡觉。光己爆豪房间的门时，扑面而来的咖啡的苦味，还有爆豪咬着笔，专心的看C语言的样子让光己无奈的关上了门。

算了，谁让自己摊上这样一个执着的儿子呢。

第一天翘课学语言，第二天翘课黑监控。

天知道爆豪是怎么学那么快的。就算天资聪明，一天能学完一本书的人也是屈指可数的。每当爆豪学不下去的时候，想要稍微休息一会儿的时候，脑海里总会会想起绿谷的哭声，以及他在浴室里，裹紧浴巾无助的模样。准备休息一会儿的爆豪又拿起了笔，继续学习狗屎一样的C语言。爆豪突然想起什么，拿起手机，打开外卖。

"喂，星巴克吗，黑咖啡，五杯。"

靠，爆豪烦躁的揉了揉头。黑咖啡都不太管用了…难道要Monster和兴奋剂一起上吗？不行吧，兴奋剂买不到。可是自己的确需要类似的东西。

前两天的学习只是铺垫，现在要真正开始黑入监控了。

现在是四月十九日早上八点。

早上和绿谷道了别，随便吃了两口早饭，爆豪迅速折回自己充满咖啡味的屋子，打开电脑，开始黑监控。大概过了两个小时，爆豪成功的看到了幼儿园的画面。昨天晚上爆豪找常暗借了两个电脑，加上他本来有的两个笔记本还有一个台式，一共五台。所有的电脑都在监控着幼儿园，除了有些盲点看不到意外，所有发生的事情都会被爆豪收入眼底。

爆豪拿起手边的黑咖啡，抿了一口。

很好。现在来让老子看看傻逼园长做了什么。

到底是什么事情才能让绿谷那么痛苦。

上午没有发生什么事。小朋友们上了课，玩了游戏，吃了加餐。小朋友们看起来都很开心，都在享受着幼儿园的生活。

中午也没有什么事。只不过是幼儿园提供的午饭像猪食。不是说这个学校挺贵的吗？他妈的为什么午饭像饲料一样啊？这要是被家长知道了会被投诉的吧。下次告诉引子这件事好了，爆豪想。

下午三点。他妈的，为什么这么无聊。爆豪看监控看了一天，到现在都没有出什么事情。除了学校的饭菜很恶心意外，他并没有看到什么小孩子被伤害的事情。妈的，难道伤害绿谷的是别人吗？还是说刚巧今天没有发生呢？自己还要再监控几天才能看到？

爆豪暴躁的把咖啡纸杯捏变形，扔到了垃圾桶。

三点半就放学了吧…到现在都没有什么收获，应该今天不会发生什么事了…爆豪正准备关了电脑，躺到床上休息一会儿，监控画面突然变化—

园长把孩子们都赶到了一个小黑屋里。

爆豪一下子清醒了。他紧盯着电脑屏幕，大气都不敢出一下。园长把孩子们强硬的推到了一个屋子里，把门锁上。小孩子们满脸的不情愿与恐惧，但是没有人敢做出反抗。一群孩子中，绿谷大概在中间偏前的位置。有一个小女孩被老师拉到院长面前，让她站直。

小女孩的眼泪瞬间流下来了。隔着屏幕爆豪看不清她的眼睛，但是他没来由的感受到了一股凉意。园长要做什么，他会做什么…

爆豪似乎知道园长下一步会做什么，但是他不想相信。他不想相信这样的事情会发生在孩子们身上，不想相信这样的事情会发生在绿谷身上。

肮脏，罪恶，背德。

让人恶心。

园长一脸猥琐的把小女孩拉了过去，掀起了她的裙子。她被另外一个老师控制着，根本不能做出反抗。她害怕的颤抖了起来，嘴里好像说着什么。爆豪放大，看着她的嘴型。

—求求你，不要这么做…

一股怒意直冲爆豪的大脑，此时他握着鼠标的手都开始颤抖。为什么，为什么要做这种伤天害理的事？为什么玷污最纯洁，最无瑕的孩子们？红瞳里开始酝酿杀意，此时爆豪恨不得把那个恶心的男人碎尸万断。

园长背对着摄像头，但是爆豪看到了他下一秒的动作。

园长把裤子脱掉了，连内裤一起。

爆豪甩开了鼠标，拿起一件衣服直接冲出了家门。现在到底是怒意呢，还是害怕呢。这个素未谋面的小女孩带给了他极大的恐惧—他害怕同样的事情发生在绿谷身上。没心没肺的说，爆豪并不认识这个女孩，所以发生在小女孩身上的事，本质上是和爆豪没有关系的。

但是绿谷不一样。

求求你了，怎么样都好，不要让绿谷再受伤了。

爆豪抄起茶几上的机车钥匙，踢开家门就跑。光己不知道发生了什么，在厨房里大声问他为什么走的这么急。爆豪哪里有心思回复她，跨上机车就往幼儿园的方向冲去。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

时间一分一秒的过去。就算身边根本没有时钟，就算街道再怎么吵闹，爆豪依旧觉得自己听到了时钟的声音。那声音仿佛在告诉他，快一点，再快一点。不然的话…

不然的话—

一切就无法挽回了。

车速上升，下降，然后猛地停在幼儿园门口。爆豪头盔都没摘下来，下车就冲向监控室指示的房间。因为下车的速度过快，爆豪差点踉跄摔倒。幼儿园的大门紧闭，仿佛在掩护着里面发生的罪恶。爆豪烦躁的咂舌，踩着栏杆，撑手直接翻过墙。

幼儿园里面寂静无声，仿佛就像死掉了一样。也许过往的人都不会觉得有什么异常，但是爆豪知道。

爆豪太他妈清楚了。

里面明明传来孩子们的哭声啊。

教学楼的门开着，仿佛没有料到有人会闯进来。爆豪仔细的听着声音，辨别着孩子们所在的位置。声音变大了，对，这个方向。不对，声音又小了，不是这个地方。

来来回回，爆豪终于找到了—孩子们所在的仓库。操，太恶毒了，居然把孩子们锁在仓库里…爆豪走近铁门，看到门上挂着一把铁锁。他把耳朵贴在门上，听着里面的动静。

衣服摩擦的细碎声。

孩子们害怕的往后退的脚步声。

园长粗重的呼吸。

还有—

绿谷在哭。

爆豪的瞳孔骤然缩小。

妈的，工具，工具在哪…在哪！

爆豪疯了一般在四周找可以弄开门的东西。一块砖也好，一根铁丝也好…！爆豪的余光瞥到了角落里的物品—一把铁锤。快点，快点用它把门弄开啊我操！爆豪猛地向那个方向跑去，拿起铁锤，胳膊一抡，对准铁锁—

一声巨响。

如同平地一声惊雷。

爆豪一脚踹开门，外面的光霎时间涌进昏暗的房间，如同阳光终于照耀到罪恶不堪的大地一样。里面一下子安静了下来，园长和教师面如死灰。有些小孩子开始害怕了起来，因为爆豪此时的表情过于狰狞。但是他们看到爆豪并没有向他们走去，而是朝着教师走去。

教师们被爆豪吓破了胆，一个个慌乱的左右看，然后四处逃窜。他们把作俑者园长留在了中间，留在了最显眼的地方。没有了碍眼的教师们，园长丑陋的面孔直接映入爆豪的眼帘。爆豪觉得反胃，把视线往下移—

绿谷。

是绿谷。

是身上还挂着园长污秽的白/浊的绿谷。

绿发的小孩就那么看着他，脸上已经没有了表情。可能是哭了太多次了，可能是喊了太多次了。不管他怎么喊，怎么叫，都没有人来救他了。他以为不会有人来救他了。

天色暗下来了。也许第二天的太阳再也不会升起了。

平时总是蕴含着笑意和温暖的眼睛，现在只有无助。明明稍微欺负一下就会哭的他，现在眼泪仿佛已经流干了。瞳孔里再也没有光彩，绝望的绿眼睛就像在对这个世界诉说着—

想死。

好想死。

为什么要让我活着呢。

绿谷逐渐看清了面前的爆豪，那个满脸痛苦的爆豪。眼泪久违的落下，划过满是伤痕的脸颊。他的身子微微颤抖着，手抓紧了衣服上的布料。绿谷张了张嘴，似乎要说什么。然而长时间的哭喊早已经让他的嗓子发不出声，只能有一些音节从声带蹦出。爆豪从他破碎的声音还有嘴型读出绿谷此时想对他说的话—

爆豪哥哥…

你终于来了。

也许常暗的猜测是对的，爆豪可能真的要去杀人了。爆豪这辈子都没有这么暴怒过，从来没有这么的想去—杀一个人。没关系的，没关系的…眼前这个人，被杀是理所当然的…怎么会让这种人活下来呢，怎么能够让他活下来呢…

猛地一抬头，盛怒的红瞳对上了园长扭曲的脸。

"你…你要干什么！"

无需回答他无聊的问题了。爆豪右手提着铁锤，一步步的朝园长走去。教师们被吓得不轻，抱着团朝角落里缩去。哈，也许这就是人性吧。明明作恶的时候你们都是他的党羽，然而现在却选择了众叛亲离。

没事的，下一个就是你们了。

离着园长还有三米的时候，爆豪猛地加快脚步，右臂肌肉力量爆发，汇在锤子上—

一锤。

骨头碎裂，血溅当场。

"操你妈…啊啊啊—！！"

园长抱着自己碎裂的胳膊哀嚎，失去力气的双腿再也支撑不住身体的重量，跪在地上。爆豪冷眼看着地上恶心的人，眼神如同俯视蝼蚁一般。

一下怎么够。

一下怎么能和他的痛苦平衡…！！！

爆豪把锤子往空中一扔，左手抓住锤柄，往下一抡—

二锤。

这次是生/殖/器。

园长这次连声音都发不出了。疼痛过于明显，他甚至只能往上翻白眼，口中发出无意义的，几乎听不到的嘶哑的求饶。

接下来就是无尽的，单方面的霸凌。

爆豪抓起园长的头发，猛地往地上一砸。满脸是血的园长此时已经发不出声，眼睛无神的看着躲在一旁的教师们。爆豪揪着他的头发，把他拉起来。看到园长扭曲的脸之后，爆豪嫌恶的把他扔到了地上，一脚踩上他的脊柱。

银灰色的天空下展开了一场疯狂的屠杀。

血溅的到处都是，混合着孩子们之前留下的泪水，还有淫靡罪恶的味道，在空气中混杂成让人作呕的腥味。园长的求饶声，骨头碎裂声，锤子划过风声，教师害怕的哭声。很奇怪，原本该害怕这种场景的小孩子们现在只是看着，仿佛在看一场戏剧一样。

或是说，人们看着耶稣被献祭一样。

真是讽刺，把园长比作耶稣什么的。如果他是耶稣的话，现在的世间怕不是十重地狱。

可是啊，可是啊。

爆豪却哭了。

明明不应该哭的场景，爆豪的眼泪却怎么也停不下来。明明表情那么可怖，泪珠却如同泉涌。

"为什么啊…"

"为什么要伤害他啊—！！"

爆豪带着哭腔的声音仿佛要把积压在天上的乌云划开。哭腔里面包含着愤怒与不解，一切显得那么违和却又合理。把他杀了吧，把他杀了吧。一个声音在爆豪脑海里反复响着，告诉他，就算你进监狱也在所不辞。

而且，今天是四月十九日。

你明天就十八岁了。

为什么不借这个机会，血洗这个污秽的牢笼呢？

听从脑内指示，爆豪抬起了手。一下，最后一下。只要这一锤下去了，他就完了。对着他的大脑，稍微使点劲，脑浆就会喷出，然后这世间再也没有过伤害绿谷的人了。

一切都会重新变得纯洁无暇。

"爆豪哥哥—！！"

绿谷嘶声力竭的喊声把爆豪拽回了现实。绿谷冲到爆豪身后，死命的抓住他，用全身的力气阻止爆豪下一秒的动作。绿谷已经没什么力气了，他对于爆豪的束缚不过是小菜一碟。如果爆豪想杀了园长，那么绿谷的阻止根本不能起任何作用。

可是爆豪却不动了。

爆豪回头看着绿谷，看着脸上还挂着泪痕的他。绿谷哭着，拽着爆豪，让他停下来。

"爆豪哥哥…求你了…不要这么做…"

"停下来吧…"

"为这样一个人…被警察抓走什么的…"

"我不要啊…"

"不要和爆豪哥哥…分开…"

绿谷的眼泪浸湿爆豪的T恤，小孩子颤抖的身体透过单薄的衣服传到了爆豪身上。爆豪渐渐的把拳头放下，随后无力的垂在地上。爆豪跪着在绿谷前，像做错事的孩子一样低着头，一言不发。然而眼泪还是止不住，一颗一颗的掉在地上，砸起了细微的尘土。绿谷踉跄的往前走了一两步，然后抱住了爆豪。

"爆豪哥哥…这样就好…这样就好了…"

"只要你来了…"

"只要你来了…"

绿谷此时想扯起嘴角，但是面部神经已经疲于此求，再也无力支撑出一个阳光的笑容。爆豪看到绿谷想要去笑却又笑不出的脸，沉默的把头靠在了他的肩上。

绿谷还在。绿谷是真实的。绿谷的体温…还是温暖的。

太好了。

只要他能够活下来…

绿谷终于控制不住自己，抱着爆豪开始哭。正常的哭腔终于响起，那种带着委屈却安心的哭声。五岁的小孩子终究还是承受不了这些，当救他们的人终于来了的时候，当英雄终于来了的时候，之前虚假的防线崩溃，露出了本来脆弱的样子。

爆豪缓缓抬起满是伤痕的手，抱住了绿谷。

"啊，我来了。"

我不会再让任何人伤害你了。

警察在两小时之后赶来。园长已经被打得半身不遂，但是罪名重大，已经被抓入警局。爆豪虽然对园长实施暴力—但是有情可原。最重要的是，四月十九日的爆豪，还没有满十八岁。常暗以他的名义把监控交给警方，不希望爆豪再参与非法黑进监控的事情了。反正还是学生，黑进监控这种事不会有太大的惩罚。

爆豪从警局走出来的时候已经是深夜。路灯在路边孤独的亮着，照耀着周围一小片的土地。飞虫围着灯光漫无目的的绕着圈，为了靠近光源不懈的做着无用功。爆豪抬头看着天，脑子里回想着今天的事。

啊，搞砸了呢…。如果没有绿谷的话，如果没有他阻止的话，自己可能真的成为少年杀人犯了吧。

可是那种人该死。

如果这个世界没有法律，这个人被碎尸万断都远远不够。可是如果没有法律的话，也许绿谷会受到更多伤害吧…

也许还有更多个绿谷，受到同样的对待。

天上的积云正在慢慢散开，露出了午夜时分深蓝色的天空。

也许明天，就是晴天了。

太阳会重新照耀大地，之前的罪恶如同没有发生过一般。所有的事情回到了正常的轨道，没有人会记得曾经有孩子们被伤害过，没有人会为他们打抱不平。就如同爆豪看到那个女孩被伤害一样，如果不是绿谷也是被害者，也许他真的不会去出手相救。

可是总需要有人站出来。

或者，至少告诉他们，别他妈这么做了。

爆豪甩了甩这些不着边的想法，朝家的方向走去。四月的微风吹过，带起了一阵暖意。之前的寒冷已经消失殆尽，埋在土里的种子即将要破土而出。爆豪走近家门口，发现绿谷坐在台阶上，晃着腿等着他。

"这么晚了你他妈…"爆豪有点生气。这个点了，绿谷一个小孩独自在外面坐着，有多危险他不知道吗？

绿谷忽略了爆豪说的话，站起来，拍拍身上的灰，跑到爆豪面前。他示意让爆豪蹲下，然后伸出小胳膊抱住了爆豪。

"爆豪哥哥…"

"谢谢你…"

"谢谢你救了我。"

爆豪不知道该说什么。虽然绿谷没有被真正意义上的侵/犯，但是他还是没能阻止一切的发生。爆豪把头靠在绿谷肩膀上，一言不发。绿谷捧起爆豪的脸，绿色的眸子直视着红瞳。久违的笑容绽放在小孩子的脸上—

"生日快乐，爆豪哥哥。"

现在是四月二十日零点零分。


End file.
